The Original Sister
by KallyKat
Summary: Aleksy Mikaelson is a 13 year old original vampire, the cover image is what she looks like but she has paler skin and blonder hair and she is a 13 year old version of the cover image. She was betrayed constantly by her family and she seeks to find a new family to trust. Based on the Vampire Diaries some stories during the tv show and some old stories when she was human.
1. Chapter 1

_Its finally here! This takes place in season 3 episode 13/14 and I hope you enjoy this I worked pretty hard sorry this is short but it took a who;e to get this series into a final draft so without further ado here it is!_

* * *

"I want us to be a family again." Hearing those words come out of my mother's mouth was enough to make me almost pass out and considering I am a 1,000 year old vampire it's pretty impressive. I used my original vampire speed to get out of there considering I refused to play my mother's little games any longer and that I wouldn't join a family like this because they were not my family.

I heard one of my siblings say,"Well it looks like Aleksy would rather not rejoin the family." "Don't worry she will come around," my mother said. Oh hell no I won't becoming around anytime in the next millennia. I began walking down the street and realized I was wearing an old style dress so I walked into a little corner shop and I compelled them to give me some jeans and a shirt.

I looked at all of the new technology and I was actually surprised at how advanced things had become. I grabbed a hair tie on my way out and pulled my hair back in a pony tail. I was going to just have to find myself a new and proper family.

The next day I found the two men from last night talking to a girl who looked like Katerina Petrova? I heard them talking about Esther and how they thought she was dead forever. I heard their doorbell ring and saw an invitation on the ground that said Elena, wait what? I was sure she was Katerina. "What is it?" "Its an invitation, please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7'oclock for dancing cocktails and celebration." "Who the hell are the Mikaelson's?" "The original family." "It's not bad enough they're moving into town,now they want a house warming gift." I walked away now bored with their conversation.

I decided I would surprise my family at their lovely little party to see how things were going. I went out and bought a wine colored dress that went out like a ball gown and lightly shimmered and I also put on a black and gold masquerade mask that covered most of my face so no one knew who I was. When I arrived at the ball I saw the girl who looked like Katerina was talking to Finn .

I walked a little closer than I should to hear what they were saying, suddenly Elijah called everyone over for an announcement. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I should be leaving and as I was almost out the door Kol spun me around,"Leaving so soon little sister?"


	2. A Place to Stay

_I hope you guys like this chapter sorry its short. Oh yes and by the way Aleksy is 13 years old physically which explains why she is tormented later on in this series. The description kind of explains everything about how she looks physically but without further ado enjoy!_

* * *

I hugged Kol tightly and he saw the nervous expression on my face. "Whats wrong?" "I have a very bad feeling Kol and I need to leave." Kol knew that from when I was human I took after my mother in the witch department because when I had a bad feeling it was always for a reason.

He let go of my arm and I began running from the house and almost tripped over my dress tons of times. I loved my brother but I disliked his need for violence. I felt hungry so I went into the woods and saw a bunny and I felt so bad that because I love animals I let it go. The strange thing was that I always had an easier time drinking human's blood because humans could have done a lot of wrong in their lives but bunnies are innocent and haven't harmed a soul.

I laughed at my stupidity and how I now sat in the woods in a dress that cost a fortune and how disheveled I probably looked. I stood up and walked towards the house and I saw the girl who looked like Katerina in a room alone with my mother. They were clearly scheming about something. I thought it was best I keep my distance and I saw Kol get thrown off a roof by one of the men that was in Klaus's house when I had risen. Kol was probably acting rude so I didn't really blame him. I decided to follow the man to a bar as he interested me.

I saw him and Rebekah talking as they headed home I left not even wanting to imagine what they were going to do. I didn't even have a place to sleep, I walked down the street holding my dress up so it didn't drag across the ground. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I walked into the woods and laid against a tree and fell asleep.

The next day I walked towards the house Rebekah and the man entered last night and I saw the girl whom looked like Katerina and the man open the door and Rebekah walk out. I was tired of having my family betray me,looking this way for an eternity,seeing the normality of how horrible this world is now.

I took a bottle of vervain that I kept on me and I downed it coughing and sputtering. I saw my sister had left and now the two men were arguing after the Katerina looking girl had left too. Original vampires could survive in the sun without rings but if we were weak we would die. I slipped off my ring and I began to burn and I winced welcoming the sun,suddenly someone pulled me behind a tree.

I looked up to see it was one of the men from yesterday,but not the one who slept with my sister. "What are you doing?" His eyes got big as he recognized me. "Are you an original vampire?" "Yes I believe I met you not to long ago." "Um, why aren't you with your family?" "I don't really consider those traitors my family anymore." "Oh well if you need somewhere to stay," he said confused. "That would be lovely."


	3. New Roomates

"Uh Stefan why did you bring a kid in here, and why is she wearing a ball gown?" "Hi, Aleksy Mikaelson, 1000 year old original vampire." "I'm really sorry about him he just," the man said as he clearly couldn't finish his sentence on why his brother was so, incompetent. "Stefan why have you invited the enemy into our house!" "Why were you sleeping with the enemy aka my sister?" "First of all thats creepy second why are you in our house?" "Because this lovely man here said I could stay here," I motioned to the apparent Stefan.

"Great job baby brother you invited the enemy to have a slumber party!" "I don't actually associate myself with my family anymore and I would be fairly willing to protect you youngsters from them." "How can we trust that you won't turn on us?" "Because I have no family anymore or a place to stay so I just need people who I can trust or maybe some time in the future a family." "Fine but if I see any funny business from you, you are out of here."

"Fine, oh yes if you don't mind me asking how many centuries old are you guys, assuming you both are related?" "I'm Stefan and uh he's my brother Damon and we are both a century and a half old." "Oh, so your both pretty young,anyways do you guys how do you guys feed, what I mean is should I be expecting any screaming people in the middle of the night?" "Um, Damon usually drinks blood bags,occasionally he feeds live, and um." "Stefan eats bunnies on a regular basis, how do you feed?"

I made sure I didn't laugh because I didn't want to shame anybody. "I drink blood bags because well this might sound odd-" "Stefan sucks on bunnies nothing can get any weirder." I contained my laughter once again,"Anyways I feel bad when I kill animals." Damon chuckled quietly,"Really an original that doesn't like spilling innocent blood, first one I've ever seen." "

I was never one for violence so when all of my siblings were eating villagers and causing havoc I was quietly being alone with my mother which is why I was always her favorite." Stefan cleared his throat,"Um anyways I will take you to the room you can stay in okay?" "Yeah thanks." As we were walking to the room I said,"Thanks for letting me stay here, you really didn't have to." "No it was my pleasure you seemed really lonely." I smiled as he opened the door and I walked in,"See you later I guess." I looked around the room,maybe I could find family and friends here after all.


	4. A New Family

_I am really sorry this is short but I will be putting up longer episodes sooner once I get Aleksy and Damon introduced a bit better because I have awesome plans for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter so without further ado!_

* * *

I sat on the bed wondering what I was going to even do here. The first thing on my list was to buy clothes because I virtually had none other than my ball gown. I left the house and headed to a clothes shop where a compelled myself a new wardrobe. I then headed back home and packed the closet full of everything.

I was bored so I decided I would stroll around town until I found something to do or see. As I was strolling around town someone yanked me behind a building.

It was Kol,"Hello little sister, I heard you've been staying with some friends of mine the Salvatore's." "It doesn't matter,"I said as I began walking away. He spun me around,"Yes it does if you're looking for a new family to replace your old one stop now." "Why, are you scared of being replaced?" "No, because as much as you can lie to yourself you will always be a part of this family." "I was never a part of this family,this family never was a family, it was always just a bunch of psychotic blood drinking murderers, and last time I checked I wasn't killing anybody!"

I walked back home not in the mood for you can never leave us as we stab you in the back with a dagger! I know that Klaus was the one who had kept a dagger in my back for like hundreds of years but Elijah and Rebekah let him, and Finn always hated what we were and always resented me for completely agreeing with him. The only person who was worth anything to me was Kol but he was a murderer of innocent people and would encourage me to hurt others,which is why I kept my distance from him 100% of the time.

I hated how Kol knew me so well to assume I was looking for a new family, and I was doing exactly what he thought,but what else would anyone in my position be doing and why is it wrong to want to find people who love you and won't betray you? I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling,I really do hope there is something here for me in this town rather than just searching for a family I will never have.


	5. Nothing a Tree Can't Fix

I sat up straight and stretched my legs out and yawned having just woken up as the sun came out. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my big hand mirror expecting to see someone older but I still looked the same.

I walked downstairs after getting dressed and I heard Damon and Elena talking about something that sounded inappropriate and he turned to me and said,"Woah, Elena children are present." I wanted to kick him through the wall for that, so I walked outside and it made me angry and sad even though he was kidding and when I got angry I hit things.

I walked up to a tree and kicked it and it started to fall over. I gasped, I had kicked the tree so hard I uprooted it. I ran over and grabbed it pulling it over and trying to balance it. I was kind of laughing at the situation I heard Damon calling my name realizing he had upset me. He finally found me and saw me grabbing a tree for no reason,"I'm sorry about I was just kidding you know that right?" "Yeah of course," he walked over and hugged me and I let go of the tree.

I heard a thump behind me and Elena,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Damon started hysterically laughing and almost fell over and I started laughing to. "I'm glad that wasn't me!" He started laughing even harder and Elena walked over and grasped the situation and began laughing to.

"Damn you have some anger issues!" "Yeah I guess I do but it wasn't anything a tree couldn't fix!" We all sat around laughing,"Are there any other trees we shouldn't lean on!" Damon was still having a laughing fit and I was just amused by that. Elena walked back inside whilst Damon continued laughing while leaning on another tree very cautiously. I walked back inside and looked in a mirror, I wonder if maybe one of these days I will wake up and see someone older in the mirror.


	6. Until Eternity Do Us Part

_I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days but I was pretty busy. Sorry this is short but without further ado!_

* * *

I walked outside after hearing commotion and I saw my brother Henrik's lifeless body on the ground and a crying Klaus rocking back and forth on the ground. Rebekah was hugging him and my mother was crying over Henrik's body. I was crying as I ran over and hugged Klaus tightly. Mother was screaming and crying over his body and Elijah was standing next to her a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Hours later I walked inside the cabin when the sun had set seconds ago and suddenly someone grabbed me. It was father,"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit sweetie." He put his hand over my mouth and rammed a dagger in my stomach and I screamed but it was muffled. The worst part wasn't the pain but how out of place and intrusive the dagger felt as he finally pulled it out, I went stumbling along and saw the bloody corpses of my siblings on the ground and I was beyond confused and terrified.

I fell down next to Rebekah and we were face to face and right before we passed out we both grabbed each others hands. I woke up and I saw Klaus crawl speedily over to a groggy Rebekah and me. I grabbed onto Nik hoping this night was just one big nightmare and I would wake up.

* * *

I reached my hand out into the sunlight an felt my hand burn to a crisp as I quickly pulled it back. I walked back inside and went over to my mother in a fury of rage and confusion. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"


	7. Turn It On

I watched as Stefan and Elena left to go and suck on deer and bunnies and I was feeling angry that Damon and Stefan had been fighting over her. I never understood what was to wonderful about her or if they secretly loved her because she looked like Katherine. I turned to Damon,"Why do you both love her?" "What are you talking about I don't love her." I raised an eyebrow,"If you don't tell me why I will compel you." "I drink vervain, you can't." "I could always hogtie you and keep you in the basement until it wears off."

"Stefan and Elena will be back soon so I think not." "After earlier Stefan might help me hogtie you." Damon left probably to go drink away his feelings and I went upstairs to brood away mine. I sat on my bed and and ran my hands through my hair feeling tired and sad.

I felt Damon plop down next to me,"I don't love her because she looks like Katherine, I love her because she-" "Is Elena?" "Yeah pretty much." "Love is a strange and scary thing." "Have you ever felt it?" "Yes I used to love my exfamily and I love my family here, but I will never experience the feeling of someone loving me back in the way you and Stefan love Elena because of the way I look."

He twirled around a strand of my hair on his finger,"You're not that ugly," he said chuckling. I elbowed him in the side lightly. "Its not as fun as everyone says, being forever young." Damon kissed my head and left.

I laid on my side and I felt tears streaming down my face, forever young, more like, forever alone. I cried quietly into my pillow, I wanted to go and drink away my feelings so it hurt less but I knew the pain I was experiencing was eternal and couldn't be numbed.

I felt bad for not giving my all to the ones I love because I always had a part of my emotions off, the sad ones. I sighed and decided to be me,I felt waves of sadness and painful words rush through my head. I was crying into my pillow until I stopped and felt better and I felt so tired I drifted off into sleep and had peaceful dreams of picking up a mirror and seeing someone else, someone older.


End file.
